Reborn: Sequel to Guardian Angel!
by reapertorch
Summary: Last time, Kaoru faced off against a deadly enemy but at that same time, she made a friend with someone whom she could only see - Byakuya Kuchiki! Now, time has passed and the time is near for Kaoru to fully train and master her Soul Reaper abilities but when a deadly new foe strikes...


Byakuya x Kaoru: Reborn.

Chapter 1: Homecoming.

Kaoru Myusaki was peacefully lying on her hammock in her apartment balcony. Her earphones were blasting Asterisk by Orange Range as she closed her eyes and hummed to the tune. It had been one month of peace for the uncanny girl. A month ago she was thrown in a world of Hollows and Death Gods and clashing swords. Swords…

What was the word they used? Oh, yes. Zanpakutos they were called. Kaoru put one hand on her chest and pressed her lips, lost in thought and in wonder. Inside of her, inside of her soul was sheathed a Zanpakuto. However, it wasn't just a weapon of mass destruction. It was a weapon she vowed to use only to protect those she loves. She unplugged her earphones and sat up on the hammock.

"Myusaki!" exclaimed a loud girl from the street.

Kaoru rushed to the edge of her balcony and looked down to see who had greeted her. To her surprise, it was her friends from school! They said they were going to spend all Saturday afternoon at the arcade, yet they were in front of Kaoru's place instead.

"What are you guys doing here?" inquired Kaoru with a beaming smile, her arms resting on the surface of the widows walk.

"Just stopping by to see if you wanted to come and have some pizza with us and then maybe join us at the arcade?" invited Leslie.

Kaoru's eyes widened in excitement. She told the girls to wait for her before she hurried back inside to doll herself up. Kaoru put her violet hair in a pony-tail and slipped on a high-collared pleated short-sleeved white dress that hung above her knees and stuck her small feet in a pair of ankle-high black boots. Alas, she swung her small satchel over her shoulders and exited the building to regroup with her friends.

As the group of girls walked, Kaoru could have sworn she saw a dark shadow in the corner of her eye. She looked sideways to see what it was, but it was no longer there. When she faced forward before she ran into a pole or a fire hydrant, the dark shadow was next to her. But it wasn't malevolent or a shadow whatsoever. It was an all-black butterfly and it probably carried a message from the Soul Society! Not now though, Kaoru thought, she couldn't just talk to a butterfly that her friends could or couldn't see. Then, cooperatively as if the butterfly read her mind, it stopped fluttering its wings and landed on Kaoru's shoulder and didn't make a small movement, waiting for her to be alone to give her the message.

The butterfly's intellectual behavior elicited a giggle from Kaoru. To her embarrassment however, Leslie turned her head at the sound of Kaoru's giggle and wondered what was so comical.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just saw a mother slap her son upside the head and for some reason I thought it was funny", lied Kaoru as she rose one shoulder in a half shrug.

The girls stopped out front of the pizzeria and groaned in disappointment at the closed sign that hung outside of the door. Leslie's face dropped and her shoulders slumped. "Now what?" The other girls all crossed their arms and exchanged blank looks.

"I'm pretty sure the arcade sells pizza too!" exclaimed Kaoru with a jovial smile.

The other girls nodded in approval of her reasoning and Leslie's face lit up in a broad smile. "You're such a genius, Kaoru!"

The butterfly on Kaoru's shoulder began to flutter its wings and fly in front of her face. "Kaoru" began the recorded voice that emitted from the butterfly, "It Is I, Byakuya Kuchiki, and I urge you to come immediately to the Soul Society so you may begin your Bankai training at once. Byakuya, out!"

Kaoru's cheeks flushed at the sound of the Captain's voice. She hadn't heard his voice in a month, and just hearing it brought back memories of him standing tall in mid-air in front of her class-room. His dull yet exotic gray eyes, handsome features, and lean physique fit her description of the dream guy. Byakuya was everything that she would want. But the candy shop merchant whom she came across a week ago noticed her Spiritual Pressure and her and the merchant began to discuss things that were related to the Soul Society. Urahara was his name, and he told her that Byakuya was a widower and that his wife had passed away many, many years ago.

As Kaoru followed her friends to the arcade, Kaoru saw a teenage boy running with a frantic look in his wide eyes. Her friends paid no attention at him of any kind. Only Kaoru saw him, but there was something strange about the boy. There was a chain hanging down from the center of his chest and it was rotting away.

Surely he wasn't human, he was a ghost! Kaoru took out a Soul Candy and popped it in her mouth. There was a bright flash and her soul and body were separated. Kaoru's body, her Gigai was being controlled now by a Mod-Soul with her same personality traits so that way her friends wouldn't be dubious about anything.

Kaoru was now donning a black and white kimono and she was wielding her Zanpakuto. Her violet hair was still in a pony-tail and her topaz eyes glimmered under the afternoon sun. She rushed to help the boy but it was too late. The boy gave a loud, agonizing shriek before he collapsed. The minute he fell back, his whole body was mummified by a strange white plaster before the plaster swirled and pushed Kaoru away.

Kaoru floated up in the air and pressed the soles of her feet onto the building, sticking onto it as she witnessed the most horrifying thing ever.

The boy's spirit was Hollowfied!

Now where the boy once stood, a Hollow was towering and its shadow engulfed Kaoru into a shady darkness that made her shudder. There was no boy in front of her…there was only a monster that hungered for souls and it was her job to cleanse this tortured soul!

Kaoru lunged at the Hollow, wielding her Zanpakuto in her two hands as it morphed into its Shikai form. The Hollow moved it hand and try swatting her away like a fly, but Kaoru did a flash step and brought her Zanpakuto down, slicing the Hollow vertically through the middle. She didn't even break a sweat!

Kaoru landed on top of a rooftop and glanced down at the street in which her friends and Gigai were crossing. Despite the fact that it was bright out, there was a brighter light behind her. Kaoru, still wielding her Zanpakuto turned to see what it was and when she saw who it was, she couldn't help but smile.

It was Byakuya Kuchiki. He stood in front of a Senkaimon portal with beckoning eyes. "Kaoru Myusaki, it is time that you come and begin your training."

Kaoru sheathed her Zanpakuto and followed Byakuya into the Senkaimon. She was ready for her Bankai training and all the awards and benefits it would bring her. She was one step away from becoming a true Shinigami.

_**Next: The real action begins! Some people are wary about Kaoru's arrival and interest in Byakuya; Rukia confronts Kaoru and asks her about the well-being of Ichigo Kurosaki; A new villain emerges in a pilgrimage dedicated to one of Soul Society's most wretched - Sosuke Aizen!**_


End file.
